They Called Him Beautiful
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: A Azusa no le importaba si Ema jamás le viese de manera romántica... pero todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos en el que se encontraba metido era, sin duda alguna, culpa de Tsubaki. (Songfic)
¡Hola gente bonita de fanfiction! Sé que probablemente no leerán este fanfiction por ser TsubakixAzusa, que no lo harán porque sólo he leído parte del manga y me creo con la capacidad suficiente como para escribir un fanfiction de, la que yo considero, mi OTP; cualquiera que sea la situación, la respeto, a los valientes que se aventuraron a este montón de palabras sin sentido, les agradezco mucho, espero disfruten la lectura :3

 **Advertencias:** TsubakixAzusa unilateral, angustia y drama adolescente, leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

 **Summary:** A Azusa no le importaba si Emma jamás le viese de forma romántica… pero todo aquel embrollo en el que se encontraba metido era, sin duda alguna, culpa de Tsubaki.

 **Disclaimer:** Si _Brothers Conflict_ me perteneciese (BroCon para los chidos [¿?]), el TsubakixAzusa sería canon, no sólo una broma del capítulo 1 (:'V pobre alma en desgracia, ¿qué se cree?).

 _"Todo esto es tu culpa. Me has llamado hermosa,_

 _Me has puesto de cabeza y ahora no puedo regresar a como era antes,_

 _Aguanto la respiración, porque eras perfecto,_

 _Y ahora se me está acabando el aire, y no es justo..."_

—P!nk, It's all your fault.

* * *

A Azusa no le importaba si Emma jamás le viese de una forma romántica, puesto que seguía siendo parte de su vida, sin embargo, los constantes coqueteos por parte de Tsubaki le molestaban de sobremanera, no sólo porque sea su hermano, eso es lo de menos, sino porque no eran intencionados o, mucho menos —llegasen los espíritus a perdonarle por tan infame delirio—, correspondidos.

Azusa estaba acostumbrado a fundirse con su alrededor, a ser invisible, a ser sumiso y complaciente, razón por la cual, cuando Tsubaki le pidió acompañarle a ser Seiyuu, este aceptó con aparente entusiasmo.

La primera vez que se sintió único, fue cuando Emma llegó a su vida, ella le demostró lo que era sentir afecto por una persona especial, le mostró que él podía ser igual de sobresaliente que su gemelo, le llamó hermoso.

No fue una sorpresa que él, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos (a excepción de Louis, por alguna razón), se enamorara de Emma y tratara de conquistarla, y si bien, regañaba cada dos por tres a Tsubaki por los acercamientos indebidos que este se permitía con la castaña, por dentro deseaba tener la misma audacia. Azusa estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos.

Cuando le ofrecieron el papel de aquel anime que Tsubaki tanto quería, lo aceptó, sabiendo lo alterado que se encontraría su gemelo pero no deseando pensar mucho en ello. Siguiendo el consejo de Emma: " _estoy segura que él opinará lo mismo que yo: no hay nadie que pueda darle voz más que tú_."

Después de que se enfrentó con su hermano, volvió a considerar abandonar el papel, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Tsubaki decirle aquellas palabras, decidió aceptar. Puesto que aquellas manos cálidas sobre sus mejillas y aquella frente pegada a la suya, con esos ojos que le miraban con ternura, le rogaban que lo hiciese.

— _Porque yo soy, el fan número uno de Azusa en el mundo_.

El de cabello negro dejo escapar un exhalo entrecortado, puesto que la elección de palabras había causado que su estómago hiciese unas maniobras que se sentían chistosas. Recordó aquellas mismas palabras (sólo que con el nombre contrario) salir de su propia boca, cuando fuesen niños y soñaban con ser actores de voz.

Desde aquel incidente, no pudo evitar notar más a Tsubaki (dentro de lo posible, consideremos que Tsubaki es alguien que destaca donde sea). Notó su actitud hacia él y hacia todos, notó que, a pesar de que era igual de jovial con todos, había dos personas a las que favorecía con sus afectos: Él y Emma.

En el momento en el que llegó a esa conclusión, sintió una ligera calidez albergarse en su pecho y extenderse hasta sus mejillas, tintándolas de carmín cual colegiala enamorada.

Notó cada vez más elegancia y belleza en los movimientos de su hermano, notó que se sentía atraído por aquellos gestos y expresiones, que se sentía especial con cada palabra que este le dirigiese, notó en su hermano, la persona más maravillosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Y eso le aterraba.

Cuando Emma los rechazó en la rueda de la fortuna, no sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedacitos como había visto en muchos animes, y había leído en muchos libros que lo haría.

Pero sintió ganas de reconfortar a Tsubaki al ver un pequeño brillo de decepción cruzar sus hermosos zafiros púrpuras, anhelando ser quien pudiese devolverles aquella jovialidad pícara tan suya.

A Azusa no le importaba que Emma jamás le viese de forma romántica… pero todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos en el que se encontraba metido era, sin duda alguna, culpa de Tsubaki.

Su culpa por haber roto sus barreras, aquellas que con tanto recelo había puesto, su culpa por ser como un tifón en su vida, siempre encontrando la manera de ponerlo de cabeza, su culpa por ser _él mismo_ , y, sobretodo, su culpa por haberle llamado hermoso.

— ¿Sucede algo, Azusa-nii? —La voz de Louis le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Huh? Ah, no. Para nada —mintió.

—Es sólo que te he notado algo distante y pensativo, ¿supongo que tiene algo que ver con Chi-chan? —Ladeó la cabeza en incógnita, él sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que sus hermanos albergaban por la castaña, y le preocupaba un poco la estabilidad sentimental del trillizo.

—No, para nada. Es sólo que… como tú dices, he estado algo pensativo estos días, ya sabes, con todo eso de ir a grabaciones a diario y tener que meterme en los personajes —dio una pequeña risita para hacerlo parecer creíble—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Louis.

El de cabello rosado le siguió observando con preocupación. —Eso espero, Azusa-nii.

Azusa notó que Louis le observaba con cautela durante el trayecto a casa, como esperando que algo en su comportamiento le revelase que era lo que le aquejaba. No podía culparlo, en serio. Esos días había actuado un poco fuera de sí, y estaba seguro que, de seguir a ese paso, hasta Wa-chan lo notaría.

Él siempre pensó que era mejor descifrar sus sentimientos sin la ayuda de otros. O al menos, sentimientos que no tuvieran que ver con su hermano, puesto que sonaría muy extraño llegar y decir "¿ _qué crees? Creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos románticos por ti, ¿qué dices?_ ".

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. Cuando se dio cuenta de que intentarlo era inútil, se bajó de su cama y se acercó a la de Tsubaki, le observó dormir tranquilo, inocente ante los ojos de su hermano, ante las cosas que este pudiera hacerle mientras duerma.

" _Un beso no le hará daño… ¿cierto?_ " Pensó al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al casi idéntico de su gemelo, esperando ya sentir la tibiez de sus labios e ignorando la culpa que se formaba en su estómago…

—Tu fan… número uno… en el mundo…

Cubrió con una mano al sollozo traicionero que había osado escapar de sus labios, así como que desvió los diamantes líquidos que surcaban su rostro. Se separó de Tsubaki, sintiéndose como el ser más vil de todo el universo.

— ¿Estás bien, Azusa-kun? —Le preguntó Emma un día.

—Si, ¿por qué preguntas? — _Así que ella también sospecha algo, ¿eh?_

—Te he notado algo raro, ¿sucede algo entre tú y Tsubaki-kun? Últimamente le rehuyes la mirada.

— ¿Huh? No, no ha pasado nada entre Tsubaki y yo —desvió su vista de la de la castaña, implorando para sí mismo que esta dejara el tema. Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron con realización.

— ¡Ya sé! Sientes algo por Tsubaki-kun, ¿no es así? — _Maldita sea la intuición femenina_. Azusa abrió los ojos con desmedida y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—N-no, yo…

—No te preocupes, Azusa-kun, guardaré tu secreto. —Le aseguró ella con un guiño.

—G-gracias —atinó a responder.

Azusa no era muy adepto a la bebida, razón por la cual, Tsubaki se sorprendió cuando este le dijo que iría a beber con un compañero de trabajo. Preocupado, se quedó en la sala del primer piso esperando a escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Cuando lo hizo, escuchó junto con eso, que algo, o más bien alguien, se caía. Corrió para socorrer a su gemelo e hizo un mohín de disgusto al detectar alcohol en el aliento del otro.

— ¿Azusa? ¿Estás ebrio? —Le preguntó irritado, el aludido sólo le pudo responder con un jadeo lastimero.

—Eso… creo…

— ¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente no harías algo tan descuidado como esto. —Hizo un ademán con la mano que tenía libre para efectos dramáticos, ante las palabras de este, Azusa sintió la sangre hervirle de rabia.

— ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! —Le gritó, sintió los ojos escocerle con lágrimas listas para derramarse—. ¡Todo esto tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa! —Ante cada vez que decía "Tu culpa" golpeaba el pecho de su hermano en berrinche—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? —Susurró.

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué? —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin pensarlo mucho, estampó sus labios contra los de su hermano, embriagándole con eso solo. Tsubaki se sintió paralizado por un par de segundos, sólo pudo regresar a sus sentidos y separarlo de sí.

—Azusa, estás ebrio —declaró mientras este trataba de atacarlo de nueva cuenta.

—No me impourta.

Sollozó hasta desmayarse, Tsubaki suspiró con resignación y llevó a su gemelo a su cuarto, esperando poder olvidar aquel episodio.

A la mañana siguiente, en conjunto con los síntomas normales de una cruda, vinieron los recuerdos vergonzosos de la noche anterior. Azusa quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y jamás lo volvieran a ver. Salió lo más sigiloso de la casa para irse a trabajar, ignorando el dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y demás molestias, ese era el último día de grabación del remake, no podía faltar aunque quisiera.

Tsubaki no mencionó nada de aquella noche, para la suerte de Azusa. Y si bien actuaba un poco más cauteloso a su alrededor, nada parecía haber cambiado.

Tsubaki, Azusa notó, se estaba alejando de todos. Esto le entristeció como le intrigó. Ese no era un comportamiento común de su gemelo. No supo que le pasaba realmente hasta que trajo a una chica a la residencia y la presento a su familia como su, ahora, prometida. Azusa sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil trocitos, tal como todos esos shoujos y novelas románticas dictaban que haría.

Contuvo el aliento de nuevo, como tantas veces cuando le vio. Era tan perfecto a sus ojos, no había duda alguna que aquella mujer estaba enamorada de él. Sintió como la falta de aire le oprimía el pecho y le hacía desear jamás haberse enamorado, ni de Emma, ni de Tsubaki. No era justo.

—Felicidades a ambos —les dijo, pues lo consideró lo más apropiado.

— ¡Gracias Azusa! —Le respondió con una sonrisa, y por un segundo, Azusa creyó ver un deje de culpa en sus ojos favoritos.

Al fin y al cabo, Tsubaki no podía hacer mucho para ayudarle desde su posición.

* * *

¡Y fin! Desde hace meses quería escribir esto, adoro el one-sided!TsubakixAzusa, jeje, siento que al final me quedó mucho más apresurado de lo que quería en un inicio, ¡ups! Ya que.

En otra nota, mi queridísima amiga, casi hermana que me beteó esta cosa, me recomendó hacer algo así como una continuación, y después de releerlo, notar las faltotas que me había comentado ya(y que, por cierto, me da flojera corregir), y pensar, en lo personal, que no me quedó tan mal como en un inicio pensé, lo estoy considerando, si la idea me pega lo suficiente lo haré. ¡Y quizás Azusa tenga su happy ending! Porque seamos sinceros, el pobre se lo merece después de tanto. Hay un par de cositas que las que tengo dudas: ¿la continuación sería TsubakixAzusa POV Tsubaki de los mismos eventos? ¿Debería crear un OC (en lo personal, estos últimos no me gustan demasiado, en ocasiones me parecen muy sosos, más bien creo que es odio hacia las Mary Sue disfrazadas de OC que resultan ser Self-insert, however, el OC de Onee-sama [Blakedawson76, para quien le interese] me gustó mucho *thumbs up*) y emparejarlo con Azusa? ¿Debería pelear con Tsubaki por los afectos de Azusa? ¿Debería terminar ya estas infinitas notas de autor? Averigüe esto y más, ¡en el próximo capítulo! (Okno). Me lo pensaré, los comentarios son voces únicas, déjenme escuchar las suyas (?).

Matane!


End file.
